ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: Jane Hoop Elementary Makes History
The young heroes, who have all grown up, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 has set a new opening weekend record, making in a stunning $164.8 million in its opening weekend, according to early estimates. The final chapter of the films has completely has officially outmatched The Dark Knight, which dawns $158.4 million in July of 2008. The film stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. Also, the film also set midnight records earning $41.1 million, outmatching The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, which made $30 million last year in June. And finally, it has also made $449 million worldwide over the weekend, already has beaten Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which wave their wands to $394 million worldwide in July of 2009. This considers to be a fid farwell to the audiences belived film franchise over 11 years since they saw the very first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First in 2000. It has one of the best scored film from Rotten Tomatoes, ranking 92%. The Final Rush: Part 2 also defeated the last film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 from November of last year, as the biggest opening in the franchise with $129.9 million, and ended up with a total of $295.9 million, only becoming the third most successful film in the franchise domestically behind only The First ($311.8 million) and Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland ($302.8 million). Part 2 has opened nearly $35 million more than Part 1 did. The killer bots of Transformers: Dark of the Moon trampled their two new rivals, amassing $47 million in the movie's second weekend, according to early estimates, and earning $261 million after just 12-1/2 days in theaters to become the year's biggest hit at the North American box office (dethroning The Hangover Part II). Chapter 3 in the terrifying toy story has done even better abroad, vrooming past the half-billion-dollar mark with a worldwide take of $558 million. Since the last Transformers grossed a global $836 million, Dark of the Moon should have a lot of battery power left. (See Richard Corliss's review of the dark and thrilling Transformers.) Anticipating that the third installment of the Hasbro-Bay-Spielberg franchise would continue its marauding path through the 'plexes, two other studios counterprogrammed with new comedies aimed at specific demographics. Both did OK. Horrible Bosses, an R-rated workplace farce with a savvy ensemble cast of harried underlings (Jason Bateman, Jason Sudekis, Charlie Day) and excruciating executives (Jennifer Aniston, Colin Farrell, Kevin Spacey), pulled in $28.1 million over the weekend, to finish second. Zookeeper, starring Kevin James as the animal-husbandry guru with the talking beasties, cadged $21 million for third place. And Woody Allen's time-spanning romantic frolic Midnight in Paris edged toward an all-time record for the 75-year-old auteur's films — but with a significant asterisk. Of the two mainstream comedies, Horrible Bosses had more to crow about. Its take jumped 5% from Friday to Saturday, indicating excellent word-of-mouth as reflected in an A-minus rating for men (B-plus for women) in CinemaScore's polling of exiting moviegoers. Made for a relatively thrifty $38 million, the movie will earn back its production costs within a couple of weeks, and be the fourth consecutive R-rated comedy — after Bridesmaids, Hang II and Bad Teacher — to outperform its pre-release forecasts and become a solid hit(See why Jason Bateman is the savior of Horrible Bosses.) Zookeeper is an iffier proposition. After a strong showing in previews last year — and because Columbia-Sony was light on blockbuster summer fare — the studio shifted the James comedy from fall 2010 to this weekend. Zookeeper kept the kids entertained, with the under-18s giving it an A-minus CinemScore. But the movie cost $80 million to make, and a film that expensive should earn much more than a quarter of its production budget on its opening weekend. Some of the blame may fall on a hazy apprehension of the PG picture's target audience. Deadline Hollywood's Nikki Finke wrote that Zookeeper was rated PG-13, and Indiewire's Anthony D'Alessandro pegged it as an R. The critics, not that they matter, didn't care about the rating any more than they cared for the film. It pulled a libelous 15% on the Rotten Tomatoes aggregate site of reviewers. Critics love Midnight in Paris: it has a gold-star 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. Real people like Woody Allen's movie too. It has landed in the box-office top dozen six weeks straight, and so far has earned a domestic total of $38.7 million — more than Allen's career-topping Annie Hall, and just below Manhattan and the 1986 Hannah and Her Sisters, whose $40.1-million gross Midnight is sure to pass this week. Will that make it Allen's most popular movie of all time? Not quite. Not hardly. There's a little thing called inflation, and it applies especially to the price of a movie ticket, which was less than $2.5o when Annie Hall and Manhattan were released and about $4 when Hannah opened. Today that average is above $8. So far fewer people today than then are seeing a movie that grosses $40 million. Category:Blog posts